


Megalomaniac Xover

by rocketnia



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Xover, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketnia/pseuds/rocketnia
Summary: During the hectic events of Xover, Guts Man fields some bad news.





	Megalomaniac Xover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Megalomaniac is a headcanon I've had for the Mega Man universe for a while... sort of a project to try to make sense of every game put together, with an angle of "What if Dr. Wily had a point?" If there's any way to explore several parts of the timeline at once, it's Xover. So this is just a short visit into that crisis.

Guts Man nudged his way past the other Robot Masters to take a look at the planning computer. He dialed his earpiece. "Nero L! Do you copy?"

The voice on the other side was tense but self-assured. "Yes, sir. The paradoxes the OVER-1 are causing are giving me some trouble. You wouldn't believe some of the ambiguities I'm dealing with here. I think we lost King."

"Lost who?"

"Exactly. I'm sorry. I'll try to reestablish him another way. The thing is, everything after the Sigma timeline keeps rippling backward. It contradicts him."

"That Sigma... I remember when he was just a strawman in Mega Man's self-absorbed webcomic."

"Mega Man's what? Hmm. But Sigma's such a powerful ally, we couldn't--"

"Listen, Nero," said Guts. "You're doing fine work out there, but forget about King. Maybe he existed before, but he doesn't now, and we can't be bothered to care about characters who don't exist. We've got real people to save. What we need now is to destroy the OVER-1's and defeat Dr. Light once and for all."

"Are you sure fighting is the answer to this one?"

Guts Man lurched over and balled his fist. "You look in my face when you say that!" He had tried to turn away from the other Robot Masters, but Quick Man and Astro Man took a pause in their activities to give Guts Man some concerned looks.

"Sir, I apologize. I just mean the OVER-1 population are robots too, and--"

"You listen to me. Now's not the time to give the bad guys the benefit of the doubt. You think about that on your own time, when nobody's depending on you. Guts Man out."

Guts Man clicked his earpiece back to the off position. Quick Man had gone back to typing, but Gyro Man was still standing there, wide-eyed, a box of spare Weapon Capsules in his hands.

"S-sir..." Astro Man started. "Do you need any--"

"HEADS UP!" Metal Man jumped right in between them.

Astro Man's box of Weapon Capsules launched from his hands, but he caught all the capsules with telekinesis to put them back. He placed the box safely on a pile, and he skittered away.

"Did I interrupt something?" Metal Man looked at Guts Man and limbered up.

"What is it, Metal Man?" Guts Man folded his arms.

"Duo's back on Earth for some reason. Flight team's already on their way for reconnaissance."

Guts Man spun around. "Bright! Bring the flight team on screen."

"Sure thing, Guts Man!" Bright Man double-clicked a panel on screen that brought up a bunch of icons. He carefully dragged and dropped Gyro Man's face onto a projection screen icon. "Got it!"

Another window opened up with an overhead view of the outskirts of Monsteropolis, a final stretch of transit depots and diners before the rolling green hills where Dr. Light's lab was located.

"Hi there, everyone," came Gyro Man's voice. "Are you all as eager to see Duo as we are?" Gyro Man pulled up to give the camera a good look of Wind Man, Cloud Man, Crash Man, and Storm Owl. Crash Man was flying on a DeluPipi, a purple bird robot which was typically used to transport and deploy swarms of Copipi.

"Where's Tengu Man?" Guts Man asked.

"You really want that jet setter on this mission, Boss? He used Evil Energy. Duo would never listen to him."

"That's actually why I asked. And how's Storm Owl doing on the team?"

"I'm not exactly part of your team." Storm Owl turned his head all the way around to respond, an unsettling effect when he was still flapping his wings to fly. Bright Man and Commando Man giggled at the console. "What's that noise?"

"Nothing to worry about." Guts Man clapped them on the shoulders to get them to shut up. "Yes, General. I expect the Repliforce will provide a good example our people can aspire to."

"Heh, heh! Thank you! Duo is not part of our historical records in the future. A robot who comes from outer space.... I wonder if his creators were as hypocritical as ours."

"There he is!" Crash Man leaned forward on his DeluPipi and pointed out a glowing blue flicker on a hillside.

"We'll be standing by," Guts Man concluded. "Good luck out there."

The Robot Masters all set aside their work and watched to see how this meeting would play out.


End file.
